celebrity_voicefandomcom-20200214-history
We Are One (Ole Ola)
Lyrics Jagger and Avon with The Group: Put your flags up in the sky (Jake: put them in the sky) (Joanne: jogue lá no alto) And wave them side to side (Danny: side to side) (Emma: lado a lado) Show the world where you're from (Bill: show them where you're from) (Monique: we are one, baby) Show the world we are one (Hunter: one love, life) Avon and Danny with The Group: Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Bill (Kellen with The Group): When the going gets tough (When the going gets tough) The tough get going (The tough get going) One love (love), one life (life), one world (world), one fight (fight), Whole world (world), one night (night), one place (place), Brazil, Everybody put your flags in the sky and (do what you feel) Jagger: It's your world, my world, our world today And we invite the whole world, whole world to play It's your world, my world, our world today And we invite the whole world, whole world to play Peter: Es mi mundo, tu mundo, el mundo de nosotros Invitamos a todo el mundo a jugar con nosotros Kade and Spencer with The Group: Put your flags up in the sky (Peter: put them in the sky) (Dinah: jogue lá no alto) And wave them side to side (Spencer: side to side) (Robin: lado a lado) Show the world where you're from (Jeremy: show them where you're from) (Monique: we are one, baby) Show the world we are one (Alexis: one love, life) Jeremy with The Group: Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Jeremy: Caroline, dale! Caroline: One night watch the world unite Two sides, one fight and a million eyes Full heart's gonna work so hard Shoot, fall, the stars Fists raised up towards the sky Avery: Tonight watch the world unite, world unite, world unite For the fight, fight, fight, one night Watch the world unite Two sides, one fight and a million eyes Angelina (Kellen and Avery with The Group): (Hey, hey, hey) Força, força come and sing with me, (Hey, hey, hey) Allez, allez come shout aloud with me Monique (and Robin with The Group): (Hey, hey, hey) Come on now (Hey, hey, hey) Come on now (Hey, hey, hey) Bill, Kellen, Jeremy and Jake with The Group: Put your flags up in the sky (Spencer: put them in the sky) (Caroline: jogue lá no alto) And wave them side to side (Kade: side to side) (Dinah: lado a lado) Show the world where you're from (Bill: show them where you're from) (Monique: we are one, baby) Show the world we are one (Jake: one love, life) Caroline, Avery, Angelina, Kellen and Jeremy with Teen Justice: Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Bill and Danny: Monique Adams, obrigado Fifi: É meu, é seu, hoje é tudo nosso Quando eu chamo o mundo inteiro pra jogar É pra mostrar que eu posso Jaz: Torcer, chorar, sorrir, gritar Fifi and Jaz: Não importa o resultado, vamos extravasar Bill, Jagger, Avon and Danny with The Group: Put your flags up in the sky (Jake: put them in the sky) (Caroline: jogue lá no alto) And wave them side to side (Spencer: side to side) (Robin: lado a lado) Show the world where you're from (Kade: show them where you're from) (Monique: we are one, baby) Show the world we are one (Kellen: one love, life) The Group: Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola Video Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs